The Redsun Empire
by immortalwriter
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few years ago, and found last night. It's probably not very good, and I'm also not going to finish it unless a lot of people ask me to. But I digress, if you want to read it, go ahead, C&C is appreiciated.
1. Prologue

The Redsun Empire  
  
Okay, this is a story I wrote a few years ago when I was heavily into Sailormoon, so it's probably really crappy, but I digress, send me whatever you want to on it, and if enough people want me to, I might try and finish it. Also, the precursor to this story was the wonderfully written fic "Legacy of Darkstar" by Darkstar, and "The Codex of the Star Hunters" by the same, if you want to read them, whether for the sake of understanding my story, or just want to read them, I think it's still up at his site where he also displays other Sailormoon Fanfictions in case you're interested.  
  
Prologue  
  
The scene unfolds with a young woman laying on her bed in a kind of spacious college dorm. At a closer look, she has a pair of ball-shaped clumps of hair sitting on her head."Hey Meatball head, wake up or you're going to be late for class." Shouted Mina.  
  
"Uhhh, I Serena proclaim that I hate college, we have to wake up at 6:00 a.m. for god's sake."Said Serena angrily.  
  
" Well Meatball head, you're going to get used to it cause you still have about two years left."Said Mina matter-a-factually. As Mina said this Serena was slipping on a pair of tight fitting jeans. Mina quickly slipped through the door saying as she left."See ya in third period." As Serena grabbed her books and a pop tart, she thought, how strange, me, Serena actually in college. And after that she quickly ran to first period.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone in Tokyo just a day back a large red ball had crashed into the sea nearby and currently contained the self-proclaimed future rulers of Earth.  
  
"Starflash, the master wants you to be the first to face the Sailor Scouts, make sure you learn as much as you can from your first battle and don't mess up too many times because you know what will happen then." Said a large resonating voice from the shadows.  
  
"I will not fail the master. Tell him that he can expect to taste fresh air again soon." Then Starflash stepped through a small portal that had appeared next to him.  
  
"Yes. We will see if you can live up to your claims Starflash, yes we will." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Anarchy Arising"  
  
As the first period bell rang a female with long flowing golden hair walked into Psychology 101 and took her seat. "Students, as you know spring break is tomorrow, and you have a party to go to in a few minutes, but I have one more thing to do before you're free to go, I'm going to introduce a brand-new student, Andrew Dien." Said the teacher as she walked over to the student to introduce him. He was tall, and thin, with purple hair. As he stood there, everyone's eyes were drawn to his beautiful azure eyes, that seemed to glow. " Now class, dismissed." Said the teacher and everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Mina check out the twig on stage." Said Jocko a large football player who had been trying to get Mina's attention since she first walked into school. But her attention was on that Andrew character, she had a strange sensation as if she knew him deeply from long ago.  
  
"Hello, since you already know my name I was thinking you could tell me yours."Asked Andrew as he came up to Mina, and kept step with her.  
  
"Her name is none of your business, cause she's with me."Said Jocko.  
  
"I believe I asked the young woman here, not you." Andrew pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to say it again. Bug off before I get angry." Yelled Jocko.  
  
"Jocko shut up and go away! You know I'm not your girlfriend and you also know that I never liked you."Practically screamed Mina. Jocko's facade of greatness shattered as the words registered. Jocko slowly stalked off, his pride broken.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mina. So where did you come from?"  
  
"Central, but I found a nice apartment down here, so I choose to come here, I would like to get used to college before I start sleeping here."  
  
"Cool. Hey, are you doing anything after school?" asked Mina.  
  
"No."  
  
"Great, you want to go get something?"  
  
"Sure, why don't we go to the "Cherry Hill Chateau"?"Asked Andrew quite bluntly.  
  
"But isn't it incredibly expensive, I mean it costs about $100 just to get in?"said Mina quite sadly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I work there." Said Andrew.  
  
"So you're a busboy?"  
  
"Nope, wrong. You know their best dish, the "white horseshoe crab ala peach"?"  
  
"Yes, it's their most expensive. $89 I believe."Said Mina off the top of her head.  
  
"Well I make that."Andrew said quite nonchalantly.  
  
"What!? You work there and you're the top chef?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What would be the point of lying, if it wasn't true, then I wouldn't be able to get you in and feed you now would I?" Said Andrew too calmly.  
  
"Okay, I believe, how about we go at 7:00 p.m.."  
  
"Okay.".........  
  
"Uh, table for two, "Said Mina to the Door man.  
  
"Your name?" He asked.  
  
"Mina Aino."  
  
"Ah, yes! Let me escort you to your table."Said the garcon. " Mr. Dien will be with you shortly, he is busy preparing food for a hot customer."Said the garcon as he left. She sat for a couple of minutes until she smelled the most delicious food ever, coming toward her.  
  
"Here is your meal madam, and it is on the house." Said a voice from behind.  
  
"Andrew! What's that you've got?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Why the specialty of the house my friend, and it's totally free, so what would you like to drink?"  
  
"Hold on a second, I thought the waiter said you were cooking food for a hot customer?"She asked.  
  
"You are very pretty, you know."Quipped Andrew.  
  
"Cute. I'll have a glass of non alcoholic Cherry Hill champagne." She answered.  
  
"Garcon, a bottle of Non-alcoholic Cherry Hill champagne and two glasses."Said Andrew.  
  
"Oh, you drink non alcohol too? I thought I was the only one." Stated Mina.  
  
"So did I, the only time I'll even drink real champagne is at the most important events." Explained Andrew.  
  
The Garcon came back with the bottle and glasses.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Dien." He said mechanically. The Garcon popped out the cork and poured the bubbly stuff into the glasses.  
  
"So how is school going for you?" Asked Andrew as he sipped.  
  
"Quite well. My average is an A." She answered. "So, what are you majoring in Andrew?" Mina asked back.  
  
"Advanced writing. I am quite handy with a pencil and the imagination." He replied, turning his head slightly."Do you hear someone shouting? It sounds like Demon, or something."He turned around and saw Mina walking away briskly."Did I say something wrong?" He asked himself.  
  
She transformed in a dark alley and went to find out what all the commotion was, only to find a man being ruffed up by a strange looking humanoid, "Thing".  
  
"Ah, god damn it. Why can't the forces of Darkness ever take a break, this is starting to lick into my social time." She said angrily as she prepared to confront the creature.  
  
"Ah, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon I presume. I was hoping you would come." The creature said in a clipped, but formal type of speech. At a closer view it seemed to be very humanoid but it had some very scarred features. Mina was slightly angry that all these new "Things" never recognized her.  
  
"I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Venus and I am here to make you pay for what you did to that poor man." She said in a variation of what Serena said.  
  
"Oh, you're not Sailor Moon, well then I can't waste my time with you." He said quite bluntly, then started to walk away. This infuriated Mina."This Thing thinks I am not worthy of fighting it, well I about to give him a rude awakening." She thought, then launched herself into action trying to give it a swift kick to the jaw. But it turned incredibly fast, grabbed her leg and threw her against a wall."So you wish to fight the great warrior Starflash. Fine then, I will oblige you." And with that he jumped on top of her and began beating her mercilessly. Then he had a knife sticking out of his arm."Ahrrrrrr, you little son of a bitch! Show yourself!" He yelled. Then a voice came back.  
  
"I'm right above you." He looked up to see a person wearing a wanderer's jacket, the kind of thing you'd expect to see on a hero.  
  
"Starscream, is that you? Why have you attacked me? Never mind, I will kill you for that insult, and that injury." He said as he leaped to the building top that "Starscream" was standing on. They engaged in mortal combat, the one calling himself "Starflash" was using some strange scythe blades that had appeared out of his arms, then "Starscream" did a spinning motion with his arms and suddenly two wicked looking swords were in his hands.  
  
"Alright then, if you're so anxious to kill me than let's go." He was very brave from what Mina had seen of this "Starflash" creature, then they clashed and Mina almost missed the first blow because of the speed of these two titans of the battlefield. "Starscream" slashed his sword in an upward ark which almost caught "Starflash" off guard but he was just barely able to get his scythes up in time to deflect. Then "Starflash" threw one of those curving scythes which was narrowly dodged by "Starscream", when the other one came whistling in and buried itself in his shoulder. "Starscream" didn't cry out in pain or anguish and was not surprised when it disappeared from his arm and appeared back in "Starflash's" hand with the other one. Now it was "Starscream's" turn to act and he threw six of those little daggers which overwhelmed "Starflash's" defenses, one caught him near where a heart would be placed in a human.  
  
"You win this round but next time, you won't be so lucky." With that statement finished, he pulled the dagger from his chest, threw it away then created a portal and stepped through. Mina got one last glimpse of "Starscream" before he vanished into the night.  
  
"Man, that guy is good! I wonder if he is another Knight like Tuxedo Mask." Thought Mina aloud, she then reverted and went back toward the restaurant. But when she got back Andrew was gone. She asked the other chefs and they said that he left shortly after Mina left. Knowing Andrew was back at his apartment, Mina went back to her dorm to go to bed.  
  
She woke up the next morning to find Serena cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Mina you're awake. Well it's a good thing because we don't have much time before we're going to have to leave for morning classes."She said as she put the finishing touches on the omelettes she was making for breakfast. They both took them and ate pretty quickly then dashed off to their classes. Mina noticed that Serena was heading to her class. "Serena, what are you doing going toward my class?"Asked Mina who had already guessed the answer.  
  
"I looked into the class and decided that it was the one for me."She stated firmly. Mina retorted,  
  
"Let me guess, it's the one for you because of all the cute boys in it."  
  
"Of course, what did you think, that I actually wanted to study psychology." This didn't surprise Mina and secretly she wished that ol' Meatball head would change just a little bit more. Then she realized that Serena had already left and that she was going to be late and Serena was not.  
  
"You know I think the world got a whole lot weirder when we went to college." She thought aloud then scurried off to class.  
  
When she made it to class the teacher scolded her for being late, suddenly Mina noticed that Jocko wasn't there and that Andrew wasn't there either. Andrew then walked in, or more accurately stumbled in. He looked terrible, his face gaunt, and his skin was very pale. "Andrew, are you alright? You don't look so good." Whispered Mina to Andrew. Then he collapsed right onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my god!?"Shouted a confused girl sitting next to him. Mina rushed down to hold him and felt an intense amount of cold coming out of him, as  
  
if he were a block of ice."Someone call an ambulance!" Shouted Mina as she slowly sat Andrew down on his side, that's when she noticed the blood on the shoulder of his uniform."Oh my god!" Thought Mina, "Andrew is Starscream." And it dawned on her, the doctors could not help Andrew because it would be mystical poison and they would need Raye for this.  
  
The ambulance got there pretty fast and hauled Andrew off. Mina rushed to her friends classes and told them to come with her. They all hopped into Mina's van and sped off toward the hospital. When they got there, Andrew had already been taken inside and when they checked with the head nurse. They found out which room he was in and went to go see him. When they got in, they saw his pale and prone form almost instantly. Raye walked forward, and whispered a couple of luck incantations. Raye began running through the symptom checks for all the earthly poisons. Then when she had gone through all of them, she checked for all the unearthly poisons."I know what he has." Said Raye.  
  
"What is it Raye?" Asked Serena as she began to make those googily eyes at him and secretly she thought that he was kinda cute. Raye gave a long dramatic pause, then said,  
  
"It is a sleeping potion and he will be out for a few more hours." She stated as the other girls fell down from shock.  
  
"Mina, this was what was so urgent that you had to tear us away from our classes." Said Lita while she cracked her knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Well he got hit with a scythe last night and this morning he collapsed so I thought it was a lot more serious." Mina said while getting ready to run.  
  
"That reminds me Mina, exactly how did this guy get hit with a scythe coated with mystical poison?"Asked Amy. Mina thought for a moment then answered.  
  
"Well it all started last night. I was on a date with him when some guy outside started yelling "Demon! Demon! ." So I left the restaurant and went into an alley where I changed then I confronted the beast and saw that it was vaguely humanoid and then he spoke to me and thought I was you Serena, then I intro'ed myself and he tried to insult me by saying I wasn't good enough to take him on and just walk away so I tried to attack him but he saw it coming and grabbed me, then threw me against a wall and started punchin the shit out of me, when some mysterious guy throws a knife in the things shoulder and then the thing calls the guy Starscream.  
  
Oh, and the thing it self was called Starflash, but any ways, he jumped up and shot two scythes out of his arms and caught them while Starscream spun his arms and made two swords appear in his hands then they started fighting and it was poetry, just so good that I can't describe it but in the end Starscream got a Scythe in his shoulder and Starflash caught a knife near the heart and left, as well as Starscream and when I went back to the restaurant for Andrew he was gone and the chefs said that he left a little while after me."Said Mina with sporadic drinks of water in it.  
  
"So he is another Knight?" Asked Lita.  
  
"Yes Apparently." Answered Mina.  
  
"Well let's ask him about it when he wakes up." Piped in Serena. Then from behind them a deeper voice said.  
  
"Ask me what when I wake up?" Said Andrew. All the girls jumped back, but when they realized who had said it they moved forward.  
  
"Andrew, you're awake. I was so worried about you, or should I call you Starscream?" Asked Mina as she hugged him.  
  
"What do you mean "Starscream", I don't know anybody by that name." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's okay Andrew we know who you are, you don't have to fake with us. Don't you remember the girl you saved last night?" Mina asked him again getting more serious. His brow creased and he thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I don't. Right after you left the restaurant I went to my apartment and went to sleep." He said angrily. Then he turned over in the bed and said."Why am I in a hospital?" He asked. The girls turned to each other and whispered.  
  
"You know, I don't think he has any memory of what he did."Said Mina melancholily.  
  
"Mina, I think you should ask Darien about this 'cause I think I heard him saying that something like this happened to him." Said Serena quickly. Mina made up her mind.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Darien and the rest of you make sure he doesn't leave." Said Mina and she strode off briskly then paused."Serena, did you ever get this weird feeling that you knew Darien from a long time ago before you knew he was a Knight?"  
  
"Actually, I did, why do you ask?" Serena asked.  
  
"No reason but thanks." And with that she walked off.  
  
Mina Arrived at Darien's apartment pretty fast and climbed the stairs even faster. She rapped her knuckles on the door and heard Darien say from inside."Hold on I'll be right there."When he opened the door, Mina had to stifle a chuckle. Darien had not been in college for a long time and so he wasn't used to waking up so early. He had one of those funny looking morning faces on and needed a shave."Uh, Darien. I need your help."  
  
"What do you need Mina?" Asked Darien grumpily.  
  
"I think I have found another knight but he doesn't remember anything he's done, so can we talk?" Asked Mina outrightly.  
  
"Sure come right on in." Darien walked over toward his counter."Coffee?" He asked politely.  
  
"No thanks, I already had some." She answered. He brought a steaming cup of the stuff over with him to the table.  
  
"So, what is it again that you need?" Asked Darien again. He had a bad memory in the morning.  
  
"I think I found another Knight but he doesn't remember anything he's done, did the same thing happen to you?" She asked.  
  
"Well actually yes, but I finally got my memories back when I held my first Rainbow crystal in my hand," He replied pausing for a moment."But we don't have a rainbow crystal this time or any other thing that might have the same effect for that matter." He finished. Mina thought for a little bit then she had an idea, it was a little off base and probably wouldn't pan out but it was worth a try.  
  
"Darien, I need you to find Rini because she isn't staying with Serena."  
  
"Already done." Darien pursed his lips and whistled loudly. Rini came running out of the extra bedroom in the apartment.  
  
"Hey, Darien. Why did you wake me up?" Asked Rini perkily. Now she was about 11 but the whole sleeping thing hadn't happened to her yet so she was still able to wake up all nice and perky like this.  
  
"Hey Rini, I need your help. Can you make me a Skeleton key with your Lunaball?" Asked Mina, while the plan was starting to come together.  
  
"Hey Mina, I didn't know you were there, and what is a skeleton key? Is it some kinda key made of bones?" She also hadn't gotten past the annoying perpetual question asking phase either.  
  
"No, it's a key that can open any lock. She needs it to find out if one of her friends is a Knight like me." Remarked Darien. Rini got a slightly puzzled look on her face then shrugged and pulled her Lunaball closer.  
  
"Kitty magic, make a Skeleton key." Shouted Rini as she threw the kitty ball into the air and when it came back down it was a small golden key.  
  
"Here you go, take good care of her and bring her back soon."Mina took the key and walked out of Darien's apartment, "Now I can see if my plan is crazy enough to work." She thought to herself. Then she walked down the stairs and ran into the morning light.  
  
"What do you have to report Starflash?" Said a gruff and large sounding voice from the shadows.  
  
"The sailor scouts will try to interfere, also Starscream has apparently joined them, my lord." Said Starflash in a slightly quavering voice. A message popped into his mind, "Kill them all." He would follow the order. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Discovery"  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat. They were in danger. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom in my hospital room and changed into my slightly bloody uniform. I had to save them. I leaped from my second story window to the street below and landed softly and quietly. I took off running full speed to my apartment, knowing full well that I would probably have to fight whatever was trying to take them. I didn't realize what I was doing or how I had done it, all I knew was they were in trouble. I made it to my apartment complex in minutes, they were crying out to me. I got my keys ready and ran up the stairs. There was no light seeping under the door because the blinds were drawn. My door was still locked which relieved me for one second before I realized that someone was already inside looking around. I needed not a second thought, I took out my keys, crammed them in the lock and unlocked the door then burst in and tackled the prospective thief. "She" cried out in pain as our bodies met in a bone crunching crack. I was sufficiently satisfied that she was knocked out and went over and flipped on the lights. It was Mina. I was hit by a tidal wave of grief, so much that I forgot that she was unconscious "Oh Mina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, will you ever forgive me?" Then I remembered that she was out cold. I put her on the bed and looked for injuries. But there was nothing serious, she would just be a little sore in the morning. I got a glass of cold water and threw it on her face waking her up sputtering and blubbering.  
  
"Where am I? I'm not in my dorm." Then it hit her."Andrew, I'm in your apartment and you just tackled me." She stated, sounding slightly disgruntled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, but I knew someone was coming for them and I had to protect them, it was dark too," I paused."And how exactly did you get into my apartment without my keys, and what are you doing here in the first place?" I asked her. She got one of those sad faces that you get when you have to tell a secret.  
  
"I was looking for something to link you to a person I know named Starscream." She said solemnly.  
  
"You mean something like these." I said as I pulled out the two thin blades that were hidden in a wall compartment.  
  
"Oh, my god. It is true. You are Starscream." She said in a sort of mix of awe and terror. Then my little friend Menk appeared and she jumped back with a scream.  
  
"What? What's wrong? It's just Menk. He won't bite." I said with a softness in my voice that always helped people listen. Menk flew into my lap and snuggled up on my warm legs.  
  
"Where did that thing come from?" Asked Mina who still looked quite fearful.  
  
"It is called Menk, not "Thing" and he can turn invisible." I said back, getting quite tired of explaining Menk. He read my thoughts and disappeared into the air just like he came.  
  
"Now why are these swords something that would link me to this Starscream person?" I asked, having no understanding at all.  
  
"They are his weapons, also why are you so protective of them? What is so special about them?" She asked obviously trying to pull us away from the question of "How did you get into my apartment?".  
  
"I honestly don't know, all I know is that I've lived in the gutter of this city until I was old enough to get a job and found out I had a knack for cooking which landed me the job at the restaurant and allowed me to rent an apartment and get some decent food, and all I know is that I've had these swords since as far back as I can remember. I've also known Mew since as far back as I can remember and he has helped me all the way." I finished the tale with a tear in my eye. "I never did know who my parents were."  
  
"Andrew, that's what you've had go through for most of your life. I can hardly understand how you lived for so long." Mina said wiping a tear from her own eye.  
  
"Neither could the doctors, I had malnutrition to the point that I should have no immune system but I never got sick and after a couple of weeks of tests that came up with no answers they just gave up trying to understand how I survived." I knew I was lying to her some because I could only remember being alive for one year. But I couldn't tell her unless I knew I could trust her.  
  
"But why are you out of bed and how did you get out of the hospital? Oh, you're bleeding again. Does it hurt?" She asked me but it didn't, I hadn't noticed it until she pointed it out.  
  
"No, and I not quite sure how I got out I just heard this calling that told me to get out of bed and get dressed then it goes black." I told her, it was strange but I felt as if I could relate anything and everything to her.  
  
"Well I have to go but first I'm going to take you back to the hospital, okay?" She asked, and it was perfectly okay with me. The pain had started seeping through my thoughts. She stood up and winced."You know, you didn't have to hit me quite so hard." She said through her own pain.  
  
We got in her van and drove back to the hospital, and I went back to my room. I wondered as I went back to my warm bed and the comforts of sleep, "What is she so in a hurry to get to."  
  
She arrived at Darien's apartment a full four hours after she had left and knew that Darien would be gone because he had a meeting with Amanda's father, the new CEO of Neostar. She walked up, and when she got to the door she used the skeleton key to open it and was immediately tackled by Rini.  
  
"Welcome home, Darien!? Hey, Mina. What are you doing here?" Asked Rini as she removed her weight from Mina's chest who was now whimpering slightly from the pain the new hit had caused.  
  
"I need to talk to Luna P." She said recollecting herself.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to Luna P? Are we going to travel through time again?" Rini said perplexed. Mina didn't take the time to answer the questions, she just gave Rini the key. Rini shrugged and held it up in the air.  
  
"Kitty magic, make Lunaball again!" She shouted. The key reformed into the round ball. Rini handed Mina the ball. Mina took a seat on the couch and touched the little ball's right eye. The shadowy image of Sailor Pluto appeared in the screen.  
  
"Oh, hello Mina. Why do you need to talk to me?" Asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I may have found another Knight but I have my doubts and I need to talk with you." Mina said quickly. Sailor Pluto nodded understanding the seriousness of this and instantly teleported Mina to the Gates of Time.  
  
"So what was that you were saying about finding another Knight?" Asked Sailor Pluto. Mina related everything she knew to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Well one night I'm having dinner with my boyfriend when some guy starts shouting "demon", so I run out and transform and try to fight it but it whoops up on me then some guy named Starscream appears and saves me then gets in a fight with the attacker and he gets cut in the arm with a scythe then the next morning my boyfriend comes to class and has a bloody wound where Starscream got hit. I went to his apartment and looked around and he comes crashing in and tackles me, then he starts talking to me and pulls out a pair of swords like the ones Starscream had, then this little thing he calls "Menk" appears and scares the hell out of me. He starts explaining to me that he has had those swords since he was little and he also had "Menk" since he was little." She stopped to take a breath, and being the polite person Sailor Pluto was, she had waited for Mina to stop to ask her the question.  
  
"Mina, you keep on mentioning a pair of swords and the name "Starscream", yes?"  
  
"Yes."Answered Mina, sounding a little peeved.  
  
"Well there was a very powerful Negaverse warrior named Starscream who had a pair of vicious swords that looked like this," Sailor Pluto paused a moment and made an image of the two swords Andrew had, appear in the air then continued."But he was killed when Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn destroyed the Negaverse a year ago." She finished and looked at Mina's face seeing the picture of absolute horror painted on it."What is the matter?" Asked Sailor Pluto, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Those are the swords Andrew and Starscream had." She stated briefly before falling completely silent, then she perked up."Serena said that when she first saw Darien she had a feeling like she knew him from some previous life and I got the same feeling from Andrew, or Starscream or whoever he is, do you think he is my destined partner like Serena and Darien?" Asked Mina excitedly.  
  
"It is possible, but very unlikely, but I will check the future any ways since so many people are traveling back and forth through time and making changes." She droned on as she closed her eyes and created a looking portal into the distant future. Her eyes shot open, and the portal opened as well. The scene was a dark room with a bed in the center, the covers flying around and moaning coming from the bed.  
  
"Oops, I don't usually make looking windows for other people, let's speed forward a couple of hours." She closed her eyes again and the scene faded from view. It reappeared with a distinct picture of Andrew clad in his Knightly garments standing next to Mina."There he is with you in the future, but that is strange because he was never supposed to escape from the Negaverse, Mina you mentioned a creature named Menk, correct?" Asked Pluto.  
  
"Yes, it was a little thing about the size of a house cat and had long feet and a tail and floated in a pink energy ball." Answered Mina while racking her memory.  
  
"Hummm, never seen a creature of that description let me take a look at the time ways. Maybe I can find some spectral trails." Pluto closed her eyes, Mina was starting to get tired of her doing that. Her eyes popped open and a bead of sweat fell down Pluto's face.  
  
"What's wrong Pluto?"Asked Mina who was also starting to sweat.  
  
"This Menk creature came from farther in the future than I can see and not only that but it seems to be almost undetectable. This creature saved Andrew from the Negaverse. Let me make this easier and make a piece of your past a little clearer." This time when she closed her eyes, Mina was enveloped in a wave of colors and sensations. She appeared on a strange looking planet watching a golden bubble floating to a small pool of water and then she noticed a woman that looked quite a bit like Queen Serenity and two boys standing next to the pool. One of them looked to be about 17 while the other was about 7 by the looks of it. They continued to watch as the bubble touched down and coasted to a stop. It disappeared and in its place stood Queen Serenity, Princess Serena, and the other scouts including Mina. They walked forward and Queen Serenity struck up a conversation with the other woman.  
  
"Tranquility, I haven't seen you in ages. Your boys are growing into fine young men." Said Serena's original mom. Tranquility answered back.  
  
"Yes, Andrew just finished Knight training, and Mies just learned how to use his power." Her voice sounded much like Serenity's except ever so slightly different. Mina's attention was drawn to Andrew who was staring at the thirteen-year-old Mina with a look of love. The little boy Mies ran up to Serenity yelling.  
  
"Aunty Seren, how is cousin Meatball head doing?" He asked, so it was a universal reference. Mused Mina. Serena gave him a mean look and walked over to the boy standing a couple of feet from her, it was of course Darien. Mina decided to follow herself and Andrew to wherever they were going. They stopped walking and sat on a stone bench and started talking.  
  
"Mina you know I love you and I wish we could be together but you have to go back to Venus and protect it, and Princess Serena, but promise me one thing right now because you know I'm terrible at goodbys. We will meet again someday when times are better."  
  
"Oh, Andrew. I promise." And with that they kissed a long and drawn out kiss which brought a tear to Mina's eye. Then there was another swirl of color and Mina was sometime in the future and watching the Negaverse invade the kingdom. She walked over and saw Andrew fighting with those two swords in his Starscream outfit and he was doing quite well until a large black bolt of crackling lightning found his back causing him to stagger, fall, and be taken by the Negaverse monsters, and the rest she could guess. The swirl of color returned and brought her to the present.  
  
"Pluto, didn't they have an Imperium-silver crystal too?" Asked Mina sobbing slightly at the fate of all those poor people.  
  
"Yes they did, you obviously know those swords Andrew carries with him. They are the planet's Imperium-silver crystal and Andrew had them because he had the potential to use them much better then his mother was ever able to but he had not been trained enough to employ their power. That is how he escaped the Negaverse, the Mew creature taught him how to use the swords power to transport him and his brother to Earth, but because of his low proficiency with them he was only able to transport them to the 21st century but not to have them reborn from a human woman so they simply appeared in the alleys of Tokyo and lived about a year there before their powers activated and like Darien even though he has no recollection of what he does he is transforming to save you Mina, it is the ultimate power of love." Sailor Pluto finished with a sharp inhale of the magic air filling The Gates of Time.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Andrew is a literal alien, has power that should be somewhere around equal to Serena, and is my destined partner?"Asked Mina strangely.  
  
"Yes, that's about it."Answered Pluto. Mina got a look in her eye.  
  
"Yes! I got a destined boyfriend who's really cool!" Shouted Mina to no one in particular."Thanks for the help Sailor Pluto." Said Mina as she willed herself to return to her normal time.  
  
As she disappeared, Sailor Pluto shouted to her."Come visit anytime."  
  
Mina reappeared in Darien's apartment, and to be exact on Darien's lap who had taken up residence on the couch to watch the evening news.  
  
"Mina!? How did you get there?" Asked Darien, who was slightly perplexed. Mina extricated herself from Darien's lap and sat on the floor.  
  
"I was talking to Sailor Pluto. I was right, Andrew is a Knight. He was part of a family of people who defended another planet in another galaxy, and apparently he and Serena are cousins. This guy fell in love with me but I had to go back so we ended up having to say goodbye. After that his planet was attacked by the Negaverse and he was captured and taken away but eventually he escaped and get this, he is my destined boyfriend like you and Serena. Plus he was never supposed to escape the Negaverse but some little time traveling thing went back and helped him save himself. He ended up on Earth just a year ago and he wasn't reborn." She said with a look of intense happiness on her face.  
  
"Whoa, Mina, that's a lot of info to swallow. So let me get this straight. This guy is your soul mate, and he was never reborn, and was captured by the Negaverse and was never supposed to escape but he did with the help of some little creature from the future. Right?" Asked Darien with an even more perplexed face on.  
  
"Basically. This is so cool! I have a boyfriend in the future, and he's an alien. I love this." Said Mina ecstatically. Darien just gave her a weird look then Mina's communicator beeped. She flipped open the watch to find Serena staring at her.  
  
"Mina, get to down town immediately. There are some weird looking guy and a bunch of monsters wreaking general havoc down here." Said Serena quickly. Mina didn't even respond she just took out her transformation wand and shouted those magic words."Venus Star Power." The uniform appeared on her as usual and she looked back to see Darien doing the same. They both exited the apartment out of the window. They appeared on the scene to see Starflash destroying things left and right, with about seven big, burly monsters helping him along the way. Mina listened closely and heard him shouting."Sailor scouts, come out and fight me or I'll level this whole town." Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask obliged happily. Tuxedo Mask made his quick speech from on top of a lamp post.  
  
"If you want a fight, then we'll give you a fight." While Sailor Venus made it from on top of the fountain in the middle of the park.  
  
"You can't hurt all these innocent people, in the name of Venus I will punish you." Stated Sailor Venus.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Venus. Come back to get your ass kicked again?" Asked Starflash. Mina was still a little sore in the chest from the beating that bastard gave her.  
  
"Hey, Venus. Would you mind not stealin my material?" Asked a sarcastic voice from behind Venus. She knew who it was immediately.  
  
"Sorry Sailor Moon." Mina said back. Then one of the creatures made a move and instantly ended up with a rose in his hand.  
  
"Sorry, no sneak attacks." Said Tux readying another rose.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this dry wit. Planets, attack!" Shouted Starflash. The battle ensued. Starflash went specifically for Sailor Moon, he pulled out those weird scythe things and tried to chop Sailor Moon's legs off but she jumped over them. She landed a couple of feet back and drew her scepter for the Moon Spiral Heart Attack, when a large blast of Negaenergy hit the Scepter, knocking it from her hand and numbing her arm with freezing cold pain. Sailor Venus wasn't faring too well either. Four of the "Planets" were attacking Sailor Venus and quite frankly she was having trouble keeping track of all the things attacking her.  
  
"God damn it! Why do I have to take on four of these things?" And as if answering her call two of them fell into halves,  
  
"Need a little assistance, scouts?" It was Starscream. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"The Remembrance"  
  
No one spoke, the battle adjusted itself and started again. Now Starflash was once again taking on Starscream, except this time he had one of those Planets with him, splitting it down to one planet for Sailor Venus, one for Tuxedo Mask, and one for Sailor Moon. Starscream came in slashing in a pincer movement giving Starflash one way to go, and he went that way but he didn't realize that one of the Planets was directly behind him and they both bumped into each other falling down in a heap, leaving them at the mercy of Starscream and Sailor Venus."Star Criss Cross Slash!" Shouted Starscream activating his special attack, while Mina yelled."Venus Love Chain, Encircle!" And the golden chain shot out and converged with Andrew's Criss Cross creating a shimmering blade of energy which annihilated the Planet who had been shoved in front of it. Sailor Moon had already dusted her other one after the feeling had returned to her arm. Tuxedo Mask was making a pincushion out of his Planet. Starflash was the only remaining enemy."So Starflash, what was all that big talk about kicking my ass again?" Asked Mina Sarcastically. Starflash looked around and got a grim look on his face. The air suddenly seemed charged with energy, and it all seemed to be converging on him. A large number of black clouds began forming above the park. A large bolt of lightning crashed down right next to Sailor Moon who just barely jumped aside. An unbelievable number of lightning bolts began raining down on the area, all of them trying to hit one of the Knights or Sailor Scouts. One bolt singed Starscream's arm causing him to lose his balance and topple over and another one almost took him out but Darien's incredible speed saved him.  
  
"Thanks man." Said Starscream reluctantly. Ever more bolts were crashing down every second and it was becoming very hard to dodge them all. When one of them hit Starflash, breaking his concentration and stopping the storm. Actually no, that bolt was a little to green to be a natural bolt of lightning.  
  
"Hey, Dickhead! You call that lightning, I'll show you lightning." It was the unmistakable voice of Jupiter."Jupiter Fusion Annihilation!" A hundred tiny balls of electricity blazed toward Starflash. They hit and caused thousands of tiny eruptions of plasma to leap up and burn his body. He survived the attack and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Dammit! Sailor Jupiter! You'll pay for that!" He screamed toward her then he pulled himself up and made another portal.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Mina trying to reach him before he went through. She jumped into the air, but he stepped through the door first, causing Mina to get a face ful of concrete. She stood up bleeding a little from some of the new cuts on her face, then she fell back and this time it was Starscream's speed that saved her from any more pain.  
  
"You know it does help to be realistic when trying to catch somebody." Said Starscream. Tuxedo Mask looked around.  
  
"Uh guys, I seem to remember there being seven monsters and we only killed six." And as if cued the seventh Planet jumped out and clothesline Starscream, sending him flying back to smash into a nearby car. He fell to the ground, out cold. Then his costume disappeared. Mina stood under her own power and turned to the monster who was waiting for her to take the first shot. Rage boiled up in her eyes and they started to glow. She raised her hands, which were also starting to glow. Jupiter remembered this from a year back.  
  
"Extreme Love and Beauty Smash!" A blaze of rainbow colored energy shot down her arms and smashed into the Planet's chest causing it to disintegrate. The creature fell back, but was gone before it hit ground. Mina's eyes and hands stopped glowing. She shook her head and ran over to Andrew."Andrew, are you okay?" She asked the prone form. He didn't move for a second but then his eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Princess Mina, is that you." He said sounding slightly horse. Mina felt a tear roll down her cheek and she shoved her face onto his shoulder."Shhh, shh. It's okay I remember every thing now. I told you we would be together again someday." Mina continued to cry, but these were tears of happiness Andrew had his memory back and Mina just wanted to savor the moment.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, all he needed was to be knocked out." Said Tuxedo from behind.  
  
"Oh! Mina, your face. It's all cut up. What happened? Did you do a face plant in the concrete?" Asked Andrew sounding very sympathetic. Mina could feel the pain again and it burned like hell. She got up and said a few quick words."I think we should get out of here before the news gets here." Sage advice, and they all disappeared into an alley where they changed and everybody went home.  
  
"Mina, what did you do to your face?" Asked the doctor that Mina had gone to see.  
  
"Well I sorta fell face first onto the ground when I was running." She answered back trying to make this go as quick as possible, doctors always freaked her out for some reason. In the other room Andrew was seeing a doctor about his broken arm and rib. She said that his chest would have to be taped up for a while, but he wasn't worried. He already knew that Vegan  
  
Family healed about twice as fast as normal humans and the Moon family healed a little slower then that so he wasn't worried about Mina either. He went home with Mina that day and decided to show her the apartment. She stepped in, and looked around. She was amazed at how spacious it was then she remembered Andrew's salary and was a little less amazed at how he afforded it. Andrew popped off into the kitchen leaving her alone in his apartment. She looked around further and found some Neostar stuff, like one of those Neo-Reality hookups on his computer and shuddered thinking of what he could do with a sword like the ones that had started popping up in "Assassin". Ever since the whole thing with John Soren (a.k.a. Terrak.) Amy had let up on Neo-Reality and let everyone else play and Mina had in particular had been doing quite well, she was incredible good at "Assassin" (most likely a benefit from the gun she had carried for so long.), Serena had given up on all of it since she had some weird reflexes. Raye never tried it, and Lita was the best at the fighting games, literally she could whoop up on anyone in less then sixteen seconds. Haruka was the best at racing games and the Neo-Reality only seemed to enhance that. Michiru just watched and never played. Mina refocused her thoughts on what she was doing now. The whole place was amazing and a high salary had the tendency to do that. Andrew poked his head into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Mina. What would you like for lunch, I've got or can make almost anything." He asked. Mina thought for a moment.  
  
"How about a salad, with a Diet Coke?" She answered. Andrew gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What type of salad? Cesar, seafood, fruit, potato, vegetable, pasta, chicken, tuna, tossed, or maybe waldorf?" Mina stood perplexed for a second then answered.  
  
"Ummm, how about the fruit?" She asked wary of the new monsoon coming her way.  
  
"What type of salad dressing? French, Italian, Russian, Cesar, Thousand island, buttermilk, country french vinaigrette, creamy peppercorn, Greek seasoning, green goddess, Italian vinegar and oil, salsa salad seasoning perhaps?" Once again she paused for a couple of seconds then answered.  
  
"I think I'll try the Green goddess."  
  
"Excellent choice Ms. Aino." He popped back into the kitchen and Mina was quite relieved there weren't any more choices. Mina picked up the remote and switched the TV on and it came on showing a disaster area.  
  
"Today, a large beam of energy shot down from the sky and destroyed the building that I am now standing in the wreckage of." The area was dark and black and the news reporter had goose bumps even though it was a beautiful Spring day. She thought about it and came up with one answer, the Negaverse. But until they announced themselves Mina couldn't do anything so she decided to try and enjoy her meal. Andrew came back with a bowl and a jar, a sandwich, one Diet coke and a Coke. Mina gratefully accepted the salad and drink.  
  
"You make your own dressing?" She asked looking at the jar that the dressing was in.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a lot of spare time since I found a way to store the already cooked crab and then warm it up without losing any flavor. So I just make a lot of it on Saturday and they warm it up when they need it." He seemed to be a nice person and a genius. Mina could hardly believe it. They spent quite a while talking and eating. Then the phone rang, Andrew went over and picked it up.  
  
"It's for you." He held the phone out to Mina. She took it and put her ear up to the receiver.  
  
"Mina," It was Amy."Would you head down to the docks, I think I may have found a way of finding these guys. Oh and bring Andrew." Before she hung up Mina answered with a half hearted "Sure.". She turned to Andrew and since he had heard the conversation he simply got up and put on his shoes while Mina did the same. They were off pretty quick and made it to the docks in an hour. They waited five minutes until they heard Amy's voice coming from the main road to the docks. She was shouting something, Mina strained to hear."Go away you weird little kid!" Was what it sounded like but she wasn't sure. Amy breasted the hill and they saw her walking while looking backwards and shouting at this weird huge eyed kid, which was pretty scary since his eyes were even bigger then most of the anime Mina had seen. They walked up to her to close the distance faster, when they got there the little kid finally left. Amy turned and saw them.  
  
"Oh, thank god that weird little kid stopped following me he was starting to really scare me. Oh, yeah. Like I said before I may have found a way to find these Negaverse creeps. But first I need to talk to Andrew. Okay?" She asked Mina, Mina nodded and stepped aside. Amy walked up to him took his measure and said."Do you remember anything about these guys that you fought with that was particularly special?" Andrew gave a shudder and dredged up those horrible memories of the past. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
  
"They all came from a planet called, well never mind the native name since you can't pronounce it if you have a tongue, but the name I heard was Redsun. They had a hierarchy that went Sun, star, planet, moon, and asteroid. There was only one sun, and the only reason I was a star was because of my tremendous ability. Now I believe that their planet was slowly dying and the main problem was water. These things need to wash themselves in salt water twice every day to survive. So I'm guessing that they landed their ship somewhere in or near the ocean. That's where you'll find them most likely." He said taking in a gulp of the salty air, and leaned against the wall. Mina saw a look of frustration on Amy face and guessed that Andrew had just explained her plan for her. Mina stifled a giggle, and told Amy about the building that had been blown up near the docks. Amy shook her head.  
  
"Well by the placing that you just explained I guessing that it was the smelting plant so that means they need metal for something, but what could it be." Then suddenly they were surrounded by planets all carrying large metal weapons, and right behind them all was Starflash.  
  
"Well I'm starting to think they are going to use the metal for weapons, what do you think?" Andrew asked in a sarcastic tone as he pulled out his swords and transformed. Mina and Amy did the same, then Mina called the other scouts before the planets could start the battle."I count about seventy planets, so I'd say we're adequately screwed now, wouldn't you?" Said Andrew again, but Mina wasn't planning on giving an answer.  
  
"Now who has the upper hand Starscream? Planets, Attack!" Shouted Starflash and all the planets jumped on top of the beleaguered warriors of Justice. Andrew fought hard and long before a lucky blow crumpled him to the floor unconscious. Mina was ripping through them with her love chain but soon she felt drained and collapsed, exhausted. Amy was able to freeze a lot of them but one of them toppled on top of her and trapped her. They had killed sixty-five in there valiant effort but now all of them lay on the ground one way or another.  
  
"The master will be unhappy about how many planets we lost but he will still be overjoyed at having three new hated enemies to torture." Suddenly a bright white light came from Andrew's swords, His eyes shot open. He stood up easily, as if nothing had happened. He had a fire in his eyes that Mina had never seen. Starscream burst into movement, the first being to throw five daggers into the remaining five planets. The daggers hit them dead center in the chest, and she saw them burst through the back of their chests, killing them instantly. Then he shot forward and rammed Starflash in the mid section. The air shot out of Starflash's lungs in a long drawn out gasp. He was holding himself up with his arms, trying to get air back into his body. Starscream stood up swords raised, getting ready to finish the battle when a blast of Negaenergy came rocketing in and was narrowly deflected by Starscream's left sword, while the other fell and cut the concrete. Now Starflash was standing next to the new comer. He stood around six foot four, with brown hair and his eyes were purple. He wore an exaggerated cape. His arm moved in and upward punch maneuver and a large Nagita, the same thing that Sailor Star Hunter carried appeared in his hands. He twirled it and spoke.  
  
"Sailor Scouts! Today you will die. I Starblood Swear that if not today that sometime soon, now let's get it on." He shouted, Mina had gotten back up, having regained enough energy to fight again. Andrew had also cut the offending creature on Amy in half so she was also standing now. They separated, Mina and Amy stepping to the side with Starflash, while Starscream and Starblood stood rigid, staring at each other. A quick spark and Andrew was in front of Starblood slashing his blades home, but Starblood leaped straight up and landed on top of them, his foot struck out, giving Andrew a swift kick to the jaw. He reeled back but only for a second. The swords flashed back up, the Nagita came back up as well. They met in the center of the room with their respective masters behind them. The battle was mesmerizing, but so was the one between the two scouts and the warrior Starflash. He fired twin blasts of Negaenergy at them and they both dodged aside, and fired their own attacks.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Their attacks lanced out and caught him in the leg and arm. Freezing his arm and making his leg bloody. He was angry and that was bad. He threw up a force field, then began gathering dark energies. They were at a loss for what to do. Amy had nothing that could possibly pierce the shield and Mina didn't know how to preform the "Extreme Love And Beauty Smash". He laughed an evil laugh which was quite disturbing considering that he was in an evil force field. He spoke.  
  
"Well scouts, you can kiss your new little Knight goodbye because he is about to go up in smoke!" He pointed his hand at Andrew and it started to glow an exact negative of the area around it. Mina had to think fast. She had an idea.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Sword!" She shouted causing a golden chain sword to form in her hand. A beam shot out form Starflash's outstretched finger and Mina threw the sword which intersected the beam and sent it right back at the caster.  
  
"Ahhhr, Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Were his last words as the beam came back into the force field and created a black whole that sucked him in whole. Amy looked at Mina slightly dumbfounded. Before she could ask there came a scream from the other battles direction. They both turned around to see Andrew with the Nagita planted in his arm. Mina was slightly relived to see that Starblood had two deep gashes on his body which were still bleeding. Andrew slashed at the Nagita and ripped it from Starblood's hands, now weaponless he fired a blast of Negaenergy at Andrew. He did a sideways flip to dodge it and landed on his feet and slipped a little, causing him to lose his balance, "Wait no he feinted that one" thought Mina. Starblood came in with his newly picked up Nagita but Andrew was ready and gave him another slash on his chest this time. Starblood being satisfied with the damage he had inflicted, disappeared. Andrew just lay there, not moving, Mina ran over and found him unconscious. But definitely alive. His Knight cloths had vanished already so Mina and Amy transformed back and took him to the hospital. Mina thought in her head that they had been there a lot in the last couple of years.  
  
She stayed there with Andrew the whole way, and eventually sat down by his bed to wait for him to wake up. Amy had to go back to her dorm, so she just left them there Mina not really caring. Night came and Andrew finally woke up. Mina gave him a hug being careful not to touch his arm. He spoke, his voice slightly horse.  
  
"Mina, are you okay?" He asked, having a look of compassion on his face.  
  
"Yes Andrew, I'm fine the little bastard never touched me."  
  
"I almost forgot, did you kill Starflash?"  
  
"Sort of, you see he fired some beam at you and I did a new attack and reflected it back, killing him instead."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Thanks for getting me to the hospital, I'm sure I'll be fine now." He said then rolled over and started to fall asleep again. Mina just looked and decided that she would stay there through the night. She left the room grabbed a pillow and curled up on her chair and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back on the ship Starblood was reporting in.  
  
"Starflash is dead, he was killed by his own attack, I was able to measure Starscream's ability and have discovered that he is a little better then me." His report was given quickly and without emotion. There was no answer but another telepathic message."Kill them all and I will make you a king when we conquer this world." Yes master, I will obey." And he disappeared in a white flash of light.  
  
Starblood appeared in an alley in Tokyo, Starflash had tried to get the  
  
Sailor Scouts simply by attacking them like all there enemies had before and he had failed, so Starblood was going to try and get them from the inside. But first he would need to get an identity. He went toward the customs building which he had conveniently landed next to. "Yes, I would do much better then Starflash did, yes I would." he thought.  
  
Mina woke up in the morning to find Andrew still asleep, so she popped out really quickly and bought some breakfast stuff from McDonalds. When she got back, he was still asleep so she set the food next to his bed and let the aromas wake him up.  
  
"Is that McDonalds I smell?" He asked with his eyes still closed. He opened them up and propped himself up in his bed. Mina noticed that the gash in his arm had already turned into a scar, "This guy heals really fast." Thought Mina. Andrew was eating his food elegantly, which was weird for Mina since she was so used to seeing Serena gobble her food down in a couple of seconds. She decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Hey Andrew, did you sleep well last night? I was right over here but in my dreams I had this weird feeling of foreboding." She asked creasing her brow and frowning. Andrew looked up from his food and answered.  
  
"I slept really well but I got the same feeling." A look of concern crossed both of their faces and they remained silent for several minutes. Andrew and Mina checked out after he finished eating and went back to Andrew's apartment. Mina was liking this year a lot. Yes she was. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Kidnaping"  
  
Yes it would work, there were only two colleges in Tokyo so all he had to do was look like a teenager and enroll in one and see if he could find anybody who might now anything about the Sailor scouts. The citizenship test was simple enough, since he could simply pull any information he needed from the ship's computer he had no trouble and passed with flying colors. He walked toward the college he was planning to enroll in and laughed, killing the Sailor scouts was going to be easier then he thought.  
  
Mina was in the Mall of America level in "Assassin" with Andrew who had bought a model with two Neo-Reality helmets. He had two of those swords. Mina on the other hand had an Uzi 9 mm, and a Desert Eagle Magnum. They were popping quickly through the level, heading toward their targets. A little while after Terrak died, Neostar implemented a team mode to "Assassin" and Mina was glad they had because she'd hate to take on Andrew even with both of her gun's. They crept forward, drawing ever closer to there target team. She rounded a corner when she heard a "thoomp" sound and dived behind an off section of wall. Andrew ran behind a pillar, when an explosion came from the wall they had previously been standing next to.  
  
"Dammit! One of them has a grenade launcher!" Shouted Mina to Andrew.  
  
"I need to find some better cover, back me up."He said quietly back through there headphone/two way radio. She popped out, simultaneously shooting, and took a look at their guns. It didn't look pretty, one had a grenade launcher as discovered before and the other had two twelve gauge shotguns.  
  
Andrew called back in."Safe." And Mina ducked back behind the wall. Andrew was next to her. The wall shook slightly, a shotgun shell went flying by to hit a mannequin in the head and tear it off in an explosion of fire.  
  
"Man, she found the special explosive rounds for the shotgun. This is one pyro-maniacal duo." Stated Mina flatly. Andrew outlined a plan.  
  
"I'm going to charge in and take out Grenade boy, while you blow the shit out of Mrs. Twelve Gauge. Okay?" Mina nodded and she came out one side, fired a couple of rounds at the spot were she had seen the shotgun duck behind, the bullets thudded into a pillar with no raking of flesh. The Grenade launcher was still standing in the open and he leveled his weapon on Mina, when the sword Andrew had thrown, shot in and cleaved the launcher in half, causing it to explode and send the blade rocketing into a wall. Mina's chambers clicked empty and the woman with the shotguns popped out and fired at Andrew. He slashed up and did the impossible. He caught the shell in mid-air and ricochet it back at the girl, blowing a hole through her chest. Mina looked over at Andrew stunned. He walked over and grabbed his other sword out of the wall. Mina came back to reality, realizing that a group thirty-five or so people were converging on that spot, and she reloaded her two guns and looked to Andrew who was looking at his watch.  
  
"Hey Mina, you want to stay and try our luck or slip away and find a smaller group?" He asked through the comm. She thought a moment and shook her head no. Andrew ducked into a nearby deli and hopped behind the counter, while Mina sped into a mattress store. The group came thundering in with guns blazing, but they stopped when they saw the gruesome scene before them. That hesitation cost them dearly. Andrew threw a large cutting knife into the neck of one member then jumped up, came back down, with swords flashing and cut two others in half. Mina on the other hand mowed down twelve in about three seconds and took another two with her magnum. Two guys leveled there pistols on Andrew and he just jumped up as they pulled the trigger and letting them kill each other. When he landed he pulled out another knife that he had borrowed from the deli and tossed it with precision accuracy locking one guys gun to his hand. Mina was having a lot of fun and shot one guy with her magnum, while her Uzi took down two others. The remaining twelve dived for cover and two were taken by daggers from Andrew, four fell to Mina's Uzi and Magnum. Mina ducked back inside the mattress store and hid behind a large mattress, while Andrew put his swords away and grabbed two pistols from some recently deceased people, and made a run for a pillar. One of the girls hiding in a clothing store jumped out with a shotgun and fired, Andrew did a pretty sweet roll and the shotgun took out the tile right behind him. He came out of the roll and lay out prone, emptying his clips, taking her down in a hail of bullets. He made it the last of the way to the pillar, and called Mina."Mina, there are three left in the clothing store, and two left somewhere out here, so I'll take the outside and you get in the clothing store. I think I saw a back door near where you are so you better use that." Mina gave an affirmative grunt and ran out of the store. Andrew saw a little movement in the outside edge of his peripheral vision, fired on it and ended up catching some poor sap in the head. His clip was empty, so he reloaded and chanced a look out. The bullet crashed into the spot right above him in the pillar and he turned, fired one split-second shot. It hit the guy in the arm, and his second shot ripped into his chest. He could already hear the automatic fire coming from the clothing store and smiled, she was good, he thought. Suddenly there was a loud shot and Andrew turned around to find a guy with a head wound falling to the ground with his gun still aimed up. He turned back around and looked up to see Amy sitting on a rafter with her sniper rifle. Mina walked out and saw her too, and remembered why she didn't have the BFG. After Amanda's dad took over Neostar he asked Amy to give up the BFG but gave her a choice of six personal special guns and one special item out of them all and she ended up picking a sniper rifle, a grenade launcher, a rocket launcher, remote mines, an assault rifle, an RCP-90, and a Jet pack. Andrew was glad that Amy had been there or else he would be dead right now. Amy jumped down and used the Jet pack to slow her decent. She stepped down and spoke.  
  
"Hey guys. Do you want to team up?" She asked. They both nodded and entered an in game team change. They all looked at there watches and saw a group of around fifteen individuals in another area of the mall. They all sped off to that area and arrived in a couple of minutes."You go ahead, I'll go up a floor and take out the most dangerous ones." Andrew looked over at Mina and noticed for the first time the bloody wound on Mina's arm. He also saw that she had dropped her Uzi, but it didn't matter since she'd get it back the next time she entered the game. Amy hopped on an elevator as Mina and Andrew jumped down into the thick of it. Andrew took out three people with his whirling blades and at the same time six died from various large wounds on their bodies, the last four fell with precise bullet holes in their foreheads. The game dissipated to the score screen. The home team came in first with one hundred thirty points while the highest other score was thirty, so we each got one special upgrade. Andrew got his swords upgraded to one molecule thick blade edges, Mina got her Uzi clip upgraded to hollow point bullets, and Amy got fifteen extra bullets for her sniper rifle's clip. The Lara appeared, and asked them if they wanted to continue playing. Amy decided that she wanted to stay since she had just jacked in a couple of minutes ago. Mina and Andrew didn't have a whole lot else to do so they stayed too. This time they entered a ghost town level, which was an old, abandoned western type town. Amy switched her weapon to her RCP-90. They appeared in the bar and were abruptly attacked by two guys with pistols. Amy pulled out her RCP-90 and pumped the left guy with so much lead that he clanked when he fell down. Andrew sliced the barrel off of the right guy's gun, then Mina put a bullet in his head. Andrew stooped and picked up the left guys gun. They walked upstairs, in hopes that they would see some more guys outside and just pick them off. The town was deserted, no other person wanted to walk out into the open. Mina looked at her watch. There target team was in a building a couple of blocks down and on the other side of the street, so they decided that they were going to make the first move. Slowly they crept out and made sure to stayed behind cover, and when they finally made it, Amy pulled out a little red flag and poked it out. In less then a second two automatic weapons and a flamethrower ripped into the little piece of cloth on a pole. Amy pulled it back."Well, it looks like one assault rifle, one sub-machine gun, and a flamethrower. I think we're going to have some trouble getting in there." She stated flatly. Andrew closed his eyes and thought, then opened them and smiled.  
  
"How about this, first you fire a whole lot a shots into the ground," said Andrew as he pointed to Amy."And Mina will kick out that barrel, and while they fire at the barrel in the dust cloud, I'll sneak up to the front and head in. Okay?" He asked. The plan was a good one and would probably work so they agreed. They started, Amy blew the shit out of the ground with her RCP-90, and when a sizable dust cloud rose up, Mina kicked the barrel into it and Andrew broke into a dead run. Amy clip clicked empty right as Andrew made it under the awning. Andrew silently cut the door off the hinges. He walked in slowly, being wary of other team members. Mina was doing a very good job of keeping those guys busy so they didn't look at there watches. Amy added her fire to Mina's and the guys were forced to hide. Mina thought that it could be kinda hard considering the kind of weapons that those guys had. Andrew had climbed the stairs soundlessly and crept up behind his unsuspecting victims when one of them whirled around and fired the last bullet in his clip into Andrew's knee. He fell down and soon the rest of them had turned and had their guns pointed at Andrew. Outside Mina cursed,  
  
"Shit!!" And ran over, jumped onto the roof and walked up to the windows. One of them was walking slowly towards Andrew to take his swords. Mina leveled her Uzi and fired, the shots took all three of them, killing them instantly, because of the hollow point bullets. Andrew stood up slowly and looked at Mina.  
  
"Thanks." He said then whipped out his pistol and shot the guy who had been leveling his rifle on Mina's back from the opposite roof. He fell down and rolled off the roof landing with a sharp crack. Mina smiled and Andrew smiled back. They went back down and met Amy, she had a look of fatigue and Andrew figured that she had just taken out the rest of that guys team. The game ended with them on the top. The game didn't have a whole lot of players and so they each got rewarded with an extra normal weapon of their choice. So Andrew picked the Bereta 9 mm. Mina picked the shotgun, and Amy picked a dart launcher, since she had about all the other ones. That time they all jacked out. Mina and Andrew returned to real reality and the first thing Andrew did was to go to the kitchen and grab two glasses and a jug of milk. He poured two glasses and started drinking his, and Mina followed suit, realizing that her throat was parched. Andrew turned to face her and spoke softly. "You are the absolute strongest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen." She blushed and looked him in those big azure eyes, and realized that they really did glow. She figured that it was something that was normal for Vegans. Mina looked at the clock and gasped.  
  
"We were in there for a while, look, it's four in the afternoon." She said and grabbed her purse. "I'm gonna be late to the scouts meeting at Raye's temple, oh yeah. Hey why don't you come." Andrew nodded and grabbed his wallet.  
  
They moved pretty quickly and just barely made it to the meeting on time, and met Amy as they got there. Of course Serena was late as usual and figured that she was seeing a movie with Darien or something."Ooh, maybe Andrew and I could go see a movie together." she thought almost out loud. Everyone else was already there except Serena. Artamus and Luna were there too and Artamus walked up to Mina and asked.  
  
"Mina, I was wondering if I could move into your dorm since your dad's air filtration system is breaking down."  
  
"Sure little buddy, and in case Serena's parents start having problems with Luna she can move into our dorm too." Artamus smiled and walked back over to the rock that Luna and he had been basking on and they started talking. Mina savored the non-polluted air and serenity of the temple until it was broken when Serena's screams about being late could be heard. She and Darien appeared on the stairs. Serena looked kind of flushed and her dress was a little ruffled, everyone there already had guessed what they had been doing. "Uh, Darien. Your fly is down." Mina stated with a giggle. Darien looked down and blushed then pulled up his zipper. Ever since Serena had turned eighteen and was of legal age they had been doing it all the time. Mina was slightly disgusted and wondered if they had sex that often in the future. Rini came up the stairs behind Serena and tugged on her dress to get her attention when it abruptly fell off. Serena was standing in the middle of Tokyo, in a temple, with only a pair of panties on her lower section. She whirled around so she could scream at Rini to her face, but when she looked Rini was already gone. She quickly grabbed her dress and ducked behind a bush and buttoned it back up and walked back out.  
  
"You know Serena. It does help to try and make sure your dress is on right, even when you are late for a meeting." Said Raye with an edge of agitation at Serena's severe screw up in a public place. Serena was readying a retort when Andrew called out.  
  
"Can we get on with this meeting, or does anyone else feel like ragging on Serena?" Mina really liked Andrew since he was so nice to everybody, even a Meatball Head like Serena. The meeting started and Amy explained their situation.  
  
"Now, currently we know very little about our enemy, except a few things. First, they did not come from the future," Everyone there sighed since all of there enemies had been these omnipotent, know it all's from the future and it was really starting to get annoying. Amy coughed to get there attention back."Second, they are somewhere near the ocean. Third, we only have three more to face. That's all we know about them currently." She finished with a smart nod. Rini jumped out of her hiding place in a hollow tree and landed on Andrew's lap.  
  
"Hey, who the hell are you?" Serena's face suddenly got really red.  
  
"Rini, where did you hear that word? And why did you repeat it?" She asked getting really flushed.  
  
"From one of my friends at school, he says you should use it to emphasize your sentences." She said and suddenly Serena was over her and yelling a lot of incoherent crap like, "You should never say that word again." and "The future me is going to punish you so bad for that.". Everyone there broke into helpless laughter. Andrew stopped laughing and answered Rini question.  
  
"I'm Andrew Dien, Mina's boyfriend." He answered in a nice voice. Rini looked at him and then opened her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered. There is this boy at my school who makes me feel weird. I was wondering, is that feeling love? He also asked me if I wanted to have sex with him." Andrew smiled and looked at Rini's perky little features.  
  
"Well that's a lot of questions, but I'll see if I can answer them. First of all, yes it probably is, but don't tell him quite yet or you might scare him and second, I think you should ask Serena that question, okay?" She smiled and thanked him then walked over to Serena and started asking her.  
  
"You know, sometimes you can be really evil." Said Mina's voice from behind Andrew as he chuckled. Serena was getting flushed again, having to answer that question and Darien was having the same problem. The meeting was cut short by a scream from the park next to the temple.  
  
"Wooooah, for once we'll have all the scouts to fight the stupid idiot." Said Mina angrily. All of them transformed and bounded off toward the origin point of the scream. They made it there in time to see Starblood chop a girl's head clean off and throw it into the air. It landed, rolled a few feet and came to rest up, staring at Serena. She doubled over retching. Mina stepped forward. "We are the Sailor scouts and we are here to punish you for what you did to that girl and anyone else you've ever hurt." Said Mina resolutely. Starblood got a crazy smile on his face and then jumped forward and shot some kind of black bubble from his Nagita. It enveloped Mina and she didn't even have the chance to scream. Andrew got a look of rage on his face, and he jumped forward too and they locked in another one of their dances of death. Amy scanned the bubble while Darien tried to free Mina.  
  
"It's some sort of teleport device, and it's gathering power to send her to their ship. We have one minute before she'll be gone." Amy said and when Andrew heard that he intensified his efforts. A strong and quite lucky blow knocked Starblood down and Andrew was upon him in seconds beating him with the flat edge of his swords. Back with the scouts the bubble would not pop or break or anything to be exact. There was a quick flash of light and Mina's life signature was gone. "It's worthless, she's gone." Andrew turned and in that moment Starblood disappeared. Andrew turned back around and screamed.  
  
"Fuck!!! God fucking dammit!!! I couldn't save her just like I couldn't save anyone else. Dammit!!!" He screamed and he slashed up the pavement where Starblood had been laying. The rest of the scouts were afraid to step near him while he was in this rage. Amy stepped forward.  
  
"I was able to track his teleport. He went to the bay, right into the center." Said Amy hoping it would help. Andrew got a resolute look on his face and started walking toward the bay.  
  
"If any of you follow me or try to stop me, I'll gut you on the sidewalk. I have to do this alone." Andrew said with a deadly serious tone. He stalked off.  
  
"And may god have mercy on those poor monsters in the bay." Whispered Raye. They all went back to the temple. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"The Infiltration"  
  
I was walking slowly along the bay area trying to find something I could use to get to the ship, I found it. It was an old diving bell, but it looked like it would hold up well enough. Luckily it was attached to a boat that could lower it into the water. I stole the boat without a second thought and drove out into the middle of the bay and had the ship auto- lower the bell and I put on the diving equipment I had "borrowed" and hopped in. It lowered me to the end of the rope. But it was enough, I could see the top of the ship. I swam out to it and hacked a way in. When I got in I was abruptly attacked by planets which met quick death from my dancing blades . I ran on faster and faster, trying to find Mina, killing anything I saw. I found her bound to a chair, unconscious. The blood pounded in my ears, if they did anything to her the so help me god.... She stirred. The flow of blood slowed slightly, and I stood over her. She looked around then noticed me and was about to ask a question. But I silenced her with a finger, she understood, we needed to get out of there quick. We walked out quietly and were confronted by Starblood.  
  
"You pathetic fool, you did just what I wanted you to do. I knew if I took your bitch over there then you would come straight to me." He said not noticing that Andrew was readying his swords with a tight grip and Mina was getting ready to pull out her own sword. He stopped, waved his hand, and his planet guard descended on us. I killed sixteen in the first ten seconds and after Mina used her new attack, she was killing just as many as me. Starblood had a look of fear on his face, and lanced out with an energy attack which rebounded off my sword and shot back at him hitting his shoulder and causing him to curse loudly. A planet shot back and knocked him flat. I stood over him with my swords to his throat. I spoke.  
  
"I will not kill you now, I would much prefer to do that in a fair fight, but remember this, the reaper will never be very far behind you." And with that Mina and I disappeared out of the ship and back up to the surface of the water. We slipped back to my apartment without incident. When we got back we both dried off and I let her use the bed while I curled up on the couch. This is going to be a long and hard fight, I thought then dozed off.  
  
The next morning he woke up to the smell of burning eggs. Andrew ran to the kitchen and found Mina there with a fire extinguisher. He gave her a slightly angry look and she gave him a look that said, "I didn't mean to.".  
  
"Let me guess, you aren't a very good cook?" He asked her not sounding one bit serious. Mina nodded, walked over and plopped down in the counter top chair.  
  
"You looked so peaceful so I tried to make us breakfast." Andrew smiled as he scraped the charred gunk off the pan.  
  
"Just go into the living room and turn on the tv. I'll be over there in a minute with breakfast." Mina realized as he spoke that it was Saturday and they had those really good anime on now, so she ran over and switched it on. Andrew yelled into the living room,"Try channel thirty-one, they got some really good anime." Mina smiled and did so as. It was one of her favorites, Blue Seed, a story about these thing that attach themselves to animals and make them big monsters. This was a new one about a huge spider monster. Mina attention was drawn away from the tv as she smelled one of the many culinary delights Andrew was preparing for breakfast. She thought for a moment and realized that school would be starting back up soon but it didn't matter. She had her man and that was all that mattered. Mina heard Andrew entering the room and looked up to see multiple groups of food that she loved, french toast, deviled eggs, miso soup, a little peach cobbler, and to top it off some delicious looking cappuccino. Then she noticed the salmon bites.  
  
"You do realize salmon isn't all that good for breakfast?" She said comically. Andrew smiled, snapped his fingers and Artamus's head popped out from behind a pile of blankets in the adjacent chair.  
  
"Thanks Andrew, you're a life saver." Said Artamus.  
  
"Uh, Artamus. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Simple, Serena wasn't at your dorm and since I didn't have the key I just asked Amy where you were, she pointed me here, and Andrew let me in." He said as he started eating a salmon bite. Mina just took it and started eating. She looked over at Andrew and thanked him for the food which he answered to with.  
  
"Your welcome." Mina had a look on her face and Andrew understood. They kisses a very long and wet kiss. Artamus looked up and hopped behind the couch still remembering how the last time he walked in on Mina in an intimate moment, he ended up flying out the window. They finished and looked at each other, staring into their eyes, when a beeping sound coming from Mina's pants broke it up. She pulled out the communicator and opened it. It was Serena.  
  
"Hey Mina! You're okay. That's good, hey I was wondering, have you done it with Andrew yet?" Andrew looked into the watch right as Serena said it and her face turned a very deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering who it was." said Andrew with a big smile on his face. He pulled away and took the dishes to the kitchen. Mina looked back at Serena and spoke.  
  
"You know Serena, you've got to be more careful when you say things like that. Oh and even though it's none of your business, the answer is no." Serena got a puzzled look on her face, then she spoke again.  
  
"You're in his apartment, he's there, and your legal, don't you want him to fuck your brains out?"  
  
"Well yes, but I want it to be perfect, at just the right moment. Now Serena do you have anything special to ask or should we continue probing into my social life?" Serena looked really tired and Mina realized there was a pair of pants sitting on the chair behind Serena."Speaking of such things, Darien is there with you?" Serena was suddenly pulled down and Mina just switched off her communicator. Andrew came back and sat next to Mina. He reached over and took her hand.  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie?" He asked and Mina gratefully accepted. They drove off in Andrew's car and saw the new movie "Sailor Scout Romance" with Antonio Banderas as Tuxedo Mask, and Melanie Griffith as Sailor Moon. Serena and Darien didn't want to go see it, since the people of Japan didn't know about the secret somewhat normal life of the Sailor scouts, they just filled in the parts where they weren't fighting with sex. It was a good movie and when Andrew took Mina back to her dorm he was still a perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her and she stepped out onto the college grounds and thanked him for the ride and saving her life. When she went into her dorm that night she realized that she was going to have school tomorrow, and sighed. "Well, school will be out soon." She thought, then went to bed.  
  
Andrew woke up the next morning in his apartment. He grabbed some money, put on his cloths, hopped into his car, dropped by McDonalds and went to school. When he made it there he was still on time, as always. He ran into his classroom and finished off the last bite of his sausage biscuit when he noticed a new kid in his class. The kid was tall, had brown hair and purple irises. Huh, Andrew thought. He was getting a really strange feeling like he knew this kid. Well better take my seat, he thought again and sat down and looked over at Mina. This day was going to pass by fast.  
  
By the end of the day Andrew was ready to leave for a little fun. As the last bell rang he asked "Hey Mina, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I was planning on goin swimming with Serena and the rest of the gang, you wanna come?" She asked, he nodded and went off to his apartment to put on his swim trunks.  
  
He made it there first, and they made it to the pool pretty quick. Mina placed her towel on the lawn chair and then jumped in the pool. She was quite a site, wearing her two-piece suit and swimming through the water like a fish. Andrew walked over to the diving board and jumped off the highest one and landed with a huge splash and he tried to follow Mina through the water and did a good job of it. Andrew popped up for a breath and saw the rest of the scouts coming in and waved, they waved back and found spots and dived in. He swam up to Serena, who was complaining about how the water was too cold.  
  
"Hey, Serena. I've got a question."  
  
"What is it Andrew?"  
  
"Does Mina love me?" Serena was slightly taken aback by the nature of the question and took a little while to answer.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course she loves you!"  
  
"Thanks Serena." With that said Andrew swam away toward the diving board, where Mina was doing a triple spin swan dive.  
  
A few hours later Mina came back to Andrew's to take a quick shower then head back to her dorm.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Where's the soap?"  
  
"Hair or body?"  
  
"Both for that matter."  
  
"Uh, oh. They're kind of out here."  
  
"Well then close your eyes and bring them in." said Mina with a little chuckle.  
  
"Okay, here I come." Andrew stepped into the steamy shower with two containers of soap and shut eyelids. He stepped forward slowly with his hands outstretched. Mina hand slid over his for the briefest moment.  
  
"Thank you." Andrew stood there for one moment, then answered,  
  
"Your welcome." and left.  
  
Andrew sprawled out on his bed. Something is wrong, I just know it. I can't figure it out but something just isn't right. He thought. His muscles tensed at the sight of the figure that danced before him.  
  
"I've decided that this is the perfect moment."  
  
Andrew woke up groggy the next morning, but understanding and clarity rushed to his head when he felt the body next to his. He looked over and saw Mina's face, so serene and calm. Then his eyes focused on the clock behind her face.  
  
"Oh shit, We're two hours late!" Mina's eyes and wits snapped on.  
  
"Oh my god! I've got to get some cloths on!" And for another two minutes they went spiraling around the room finding they're cloths. Then another few minutes hopping in the car and driving to college.  
  
Mina and Andrew completely missed their first two classes, and made it just in time for Physical Education. Dodge Ball was the game of the day, which was one of Andrew and Mina's specialties. A ball came in from the right and a drop kick sent it back. Balls were going toward one point then right back. The out come was always the same, Mina and Andrew left standing. Except for this time. There was one more person untouched. He was the new kid, with the purple eyes.  
  
"So, is that all you've got?" He said in a mocking tone. Andrew let a smile pass across his lips and he slowly reached down and picked up a ball.  
  
"No but I'd be happy to show you better!" The ball flew at virtually supersonic speed. It curved just a small bit to the side in the air and careened into the wall. Hmmm, that shouldn't have happened. Something just isn't right. He thought, but his train of thought was de-railed by an incoming ball. It went on like that for twenty more minutes then it happened.  
  
Andrew was broadsided by a ball and Mina was sneak attacked by a ricochet.  
  
My god, who the hell is that guy. I'm gonna be sore for a week. Thought Andrew as he got dressed to go to next period. Out in the hall and he saw Mina walk out of the girls locker room.  
  
"Who was that guy. He fought like he wasn't human." said Mina.  
  
"I don't know but something just isn't right about him. Did you really watch the balls you threw?"  
  
"No, not really. Usually they're right on target."  
  
"Well I did. Somehow they were being curved to the side just enough to make them miss him." Mina contemplated that for a moment.  
  
"You mean he has magic?"  
  
"No, but I can't figure it out, those purple eyes are just so damn familiar!"  
  
"Speak of the devil...."  
  
"..And he shall appear before you." Said the purple eyed boy as he passed by. A shout shot forth from down the hall, punctuated by a flying book.  
  
"Think fast shrimp!"Time seemed to slow down, the book flew through the air with perfect aim. The purple eyed child gave it an evil glare, and when it came within reach, he did an uppercut to knock it away. There was the quiet sound of a blade unsheathing very quickly. The book fell to the ground in two pieces. Some one in the crowd said,"Now that's one hell of an upperCUT!". Mina stared at Andrew with a look of horror on her face and he returned it full force. The new student in all of their classes was Starblood!  
  
Well that's all I've written so far, I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to send me any e-mails, flame or otherwise, feel free. immortalwriter@squaresoftrules.com 


End file.
